Carrie
Carrie and Devin, are The Best Friends competing in Total Drama Ridonculous Race. Team "Best friends since early childhood, Devin and Carrie make a great team. But Carrie has a secret that Devin doesn’t know about. Will they ever be something more to each other? Will the secret Carrie has been keeping from Devin ruin their chances at taking home the prize?" Physical Appearance Devin is an Asian-Canadian. He is tall and somewhat muscular. He has spiky hair and small hairs on his chin. He has a string tied around his neck. He wears a green shirt with a blue power button sign on it. He also wears baggy jeans with black and white sneakers . His bathing suit is a pair of green and blue swim trunks. Carrie is Devin's girlfriend. She also appears to be somewhat curvy. She has large black eyes and wavy blonde hair. She wears a light green shirt and a dark green sweater over it. She wears light blue jeans with shoes similar to Devin's. Her bathing suit is a one piece light green suit. Season 1 Race History In None Down Eighteen to Go, Devin and Carrie are introduced and are in first place throughout the episode. They make steady progress with each-other (getting clues, remaining trustworthy). Evidently, Devin is oblivious to Carrie's crush on him (even though he has a girlfriend), Carrie gets excited at a hug or some physical contact with Devin. They take the elevator in the Either-Or and she makes sure to coax him through his fear of falling (though they are momentarily taken over by Pete and Gerry) and this helps them get on Flight 1 to Morocco. They were the first team in the race to come in First Place Episodic Placements * Episode 1: 2nd (flight 1) * Episode 2: 1st * Episode 3: 4th * Episode 4: 14th * Episode 5: 7th * Episode 6: 11th * Episode 7: 10th * Episode 8: 2nd * Episode 9: 12th * Episode 10: 10th * Episode 11: 9th * Episode 12: 4th * Episode 13: 1st * Episode 14: 7th * Episode 15: 2nd * Episode 16: 3rd * Episode 17: 5th * Episode 18: 5th * Episode 19: 7th (Last Place) (Non-Elimination) * Episode 20: 4th (Tied with Haters/Daters, Stephanie and Ryan) * Episode 21: 5th * Episode 22: 3rd * Episode 23: 3rd * Episode 24: 3rd (Withdrew from race due to injury) Relationship with Other Teams 4 Place In The Race Carrie appears to have made many friends in the race . She is good friends with Kitty , Emma, and Ryan.Her platonic relationship with Ryan caused Devin and Stephanie to get somewhat jealous . Memorable Moments * Carrie coaxing Devin through his fear of falling. Ironically, the team is later eliminated due to Devin falling. * Carrie admits her crush on Devin. * Devin says they'll be friends forever, putting Carrie more in the friend-zone. * Devin's Girlfriend at the time Shelly breaking up with him over the phone in Australia * In episode 19, Carrie convinces herself to get over Devin believing that he'll never reciprocate her feelings. However, Devin soon realizes that he's fallen in love with Carrie after she goes missing during their challenge. * Shelley breaks up with Devin in Shawshank Redemption. * In Episode 24 titled Last Tango in Buenos Aires, Devin finally admits his feelings for Carrie, to which Carrie returns, and they share their first kiss. * Devin and Carrie sit next to each other and cheer when the Police Cadets/Surfers reach the carpet of completion . Appearance Trivia *Devin has a girlfriend named Shelly, who broke up with him in episode 13. *It is revealed that Devin is allergic to chilli peppers in episode 21. Friends Dwayne & Junior Geoff & Brody Crimson & Ennui Ryan Kitty & Emma Enemies Jacque & Josee Category:Teams Category:Season 1 Category:Carrie Category:Devin Category:RR Category:Season 1 Teams Category:Male/Female Teams Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Dating Teams Category:Couples Category:Nice Teams Category:Affable Teams Category:Polite Teams Category:Mature Teams Category:Friend Teams Category:Friends Category:Teams saved by non-elimination leg Category:Sane Teams Category:5th place Category:1st place Category:Weaklings